Sabotage
by missBENNETT
Summary: Whatever it takes to win. Brenda/Corny, Amber/Corny.


**This little masterpiece came to life one day when I was watching little details in on the Corny Collins Show set, and I realized that Brenda and Amber were tied for the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Isn't it convenient that she got knocked up right then? Hmmm...so this is my weird interpretation of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sabotage**

Brenda Bennett wanted to win, and that was all there was to it. If she could finally be the one to beat Amber Von Tussle at something, especially the thing that meant the most to the blonde, she'd feel just fantastic. After all, she knew in her heart that she was better than Amber; she just wanted everyone else to realize it, too. Brenda just stood there, in front of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant board, eyeing her name at the bottom and seeing Amber's a at the top. They had the same number of votes thus far, and Brenda wanted it to stay that way.

But still, she knew how it all worked within the studio: You had to be close with someone behind the scenes to get anywhere. Amber had her mother, who made it perfectly clear that she would do as she pleased regardless of the rules. Brenda wished she could be like that sometimes: Be the girl who had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Shelley would always tell her that she was better than Princess Amber, and that she was a stronger person for doing things herself.

Still, it's fun to dream, right?

"Hey there, Bren." A silky, handsome voice caused Brenda to avert her light blue eyes towards the source. Standing beside her was Corny Collins, smiling that typical cheesy grin that had become second nature to him and straightening the lapels of his favorite purple suit jacket. Brenda smiled coyly, saying, "Hey, Corny." He glanced at what she was looking at, giving her an approving look as he nonchalantly glanced her over. "I hope you win, Brenda. I really do."

She bit her bottom lip slightly, resisting the urge to press her lips to his and tear off that jacket that he couldn't seem to stop fiddling with. But they were in front of other people, what with the other council kids around their mirrors and walking aimlessly around. They had perfected the art of sneakiness, something Brenda had become very proud of. Corny had mastered it a long while back, since she certainly hadn't been the first council girl to become a notch on his seemingly never-ending belt. "I'm sure you said that to _Amber_, too."

Corny slid a hand over her shoulder, and she looked up into his eyes. "No, just you." he said, giving her a wink and walking away. Brenda remained silent as he strode towards Link and Sketch, who were practicing the Stricken Chicken in the far corner, and a small smile graced her pretty face. An idea instantly popped into her boy-obsessed brain, and she saw her ticket to that pageant crown.

Sure, Amber had her mother, but Brenda had Corny Collins, and she could be very persuasive.

* * *

The next afternoon, Brenda loitered around a little longer than usual. She sat by her mirror, swiping ruby red lipstick over her perfect lips as she waited to see his office door open through her mirror. She figured it too obvious to simply wait around by his door; what if Velma walked by and asked questions? That would never be good, considering the fact that it would lead her to find out that Corny had been screwing her teenaged daughter. Yikes. However, Brenda had a weird suspicion that Velma wouldn't be too upset about that; most likely, she'd pat her daughter on the back and tip back some strawberry martinis at home. Even more yikes.

Sure enough, his door swung open. Brenda watched, waiting to see him come out and smile in her direction, signaling her to come by for a 'visit'. However, it was not Corny that she saw. Out emerged Princess Amber, flattening her pink crinoline skirts and brushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She exited with the utmost confidence, and all Brenda could do was shake her head. She wouldn't deny that it hurt her a little to see him with other women; she felt more for him than she had for any other boy she'd ever been with. Why? She wasn't particularly sure. A combination of swoon-worthy good looks and more charisma than most human beings probably had something to do with it.

Striding over to the open door of Corny's office once Amber had disappeared from sight, Brenda poked her head inside and rapped her knuckles gently on the door. Corny quickly spun around from his mirror, his undone tie hanging around his neck. "Oh! Hey, Brennie. Didn't see you there." Brennie. That was the nickname she'd been given by Shelley when they were very young, and it had stuck with her forever. She remembered the first time he had called her that, and she asked how he knew it. He simply responded, "I pay attention, despite what you may think. I just thought it was cute." But Brenda was back into the present, and she commented, "Did you and Queen Holier-Than-Thou have some fun?"

Corny sighed. "Baby, you know how it is." In Corny Collins Code, that meant 'Yes. Loads. But don't worry; I'm still willing to screw you.' Brenda strode inside as he sat down in the chair behind his desk. Papers were strewn everywhere, and Brenda pretended not to notice. She leaned against the side of his desk flirtatiously. "I have a proposition for you." Corny raised an intrigued eyebrow, leaning back comfortably. "Propose away."

Brenda stepped towards him, a seductive look on her face as she lowered herself onto his lap. He looked her square in the eye, and she began to speak again. "You want me to win the pageant so badly? Make it happen." She suggested, and Corny put on a sly smile as she gently tugged his undone tie off of him. "You want me to cheat for you?" he asked, and Brenda nodded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He settled his hands on her waist, pulling her pelvis closer against him as she began to press kisses to his jaw. He asked, "And if I don't?"

Brenda stopped, looking up at him with all seriousness. "Then you'd better get used to Amber visiting you a lot more than I do." In all honesty, she knew she'd never do it. She could never leave him and know that he was making love to other women in the very same spots where they used to. She wouldn't be able to bear it, but Corny seemed to think she'd be able to. He sighed in thought and then gave her a smile. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. But you're going to have to work for it." She smirked, pressing their lips together and parting them simultaneously. Corny Collins was probably the only guy she knew who could have sex with one girl and then move along to another in a matter of minutes, but she was glad she could take part in it.

Breaking the kiss, she fingered around his desk, searching for the handle to the second drawer on the right. She found the cool handle, pulling the drawer open and looking inside. Confusion crossed her face as she shut the door and turned to Corny. "Where's the protection?" She asked, and Corny bit his lip and shut his eyes in frustration. "Damn. I'm fresh out." God forbid he try anything risky with Amber Von Tussle, who insisted that he use one no matter what. Brenda looked disappointed, but Corny was quick to recover.

"Baby, it's fine. We don't need one. I promise."

* * *

"Just nine months."

As Brenda smiled falsely into the camera, the other council kids began buzzing in the few second they had before they were back on screen. Tammy giggled slightly, nudging Amber's arm as the blonde smirked very slightly. "Looks like she won't be in the pageant this year, Amber. I bet you'll win for sure now."

Amber kept her gaze on Corny and Brenda, the smirk still resting on her pink lips. "Yeah, how…convenient."

**FIN.**

* * *

**Muahahah. No, I don't hate Amber and think she's a megbitch. This is probably the least positive story I've written about her. Tell me how much you love in the form of a REVIEW please! I need an ego boost now and then. XD.**


End file.
